


I want to show you the stars

by CedarLeaves



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CedarLeaves/pseuds/CedarLeaves
Summary: Hordak takes Entrapta on a weekend getaway to see the galaxy. Things get steamy, but the last chapter is pure fluff.
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

Entrapta lets out a high pitched squeal of excitement as soon as Hordak opens the front door to her castle. “Darla!!!” She shrieks as she is lifted from the ground by her pigtails, running towards the giant spaceship with her arms wide open.

“I missed you sooo much!” She proceeds to throw herself at the ship, giving it a hug with her arms, legs and hair. She closes her eyes and begins to nuzzle the metal exterior with her cheek, acting like a child receiving the present she’s always wanted. Hordak approaches the ship slowly with a wide grin spread across his lips as he takes in the sight of Entrapta being so gleeful. 

“You act as if you never expected to see this ship again.”

Entrapta’s eyes open instantly. “That’s because I didn’t think I would!” She leaps off of the ship and begins to stroll around it, walking between Hordak and the ship while one of her gloved hands brushes along its metal exterior. “I had previously concluded that Adora only let me join her when rescuing Glimmer because I was good with tech.” She stops as she reaches the hatch for the main entrance, tuning towards Hordak without taking her hand off of the ship. “How did you get her to lend it to you?”

“I told her that I wanted to take you on a trip to see the galaxy,” Hordak begins explaining with pride, knowing from her initial reaction alone that this trip had indeed been a good idea. “I know my way around space, and I know the last time you were up there you had a mission, so you were likely unable to fully enjoy it.”

Hordak pauses upon hearing Entrapta gasp. She raises herself off of the ground with her hair and leans in close to him, leaving about six inches between their faces as she is elevated to his eye level.

“Our getaway is going to be in space?” She speaks very quickly, Hordak could practically see the excitement twinkling in her magenta irises.

“Precisely-” Hordak intended to say more, but was caught off guard by Entrapta flinging herself at him and giving him a bear hug similar to the one she gave to Darla moments ago. He finds that her hair is able to tangle around his body almost instantly now, almost as if it had memorized the shape of his body.

“Aaaaaaaah, this is going to be amaaaazing!!” She squeals, quickly letting go of Hordak and leaping over in front of the ship again. She gestures with both arms to the machine, and looks up at Hordak with her quirky smile spread across her entire face. “Hordak, say hello to Darla!”

“I am not going to say-”

“You have to introduce yourself, it’s a part of the protocol.” Entrapta interrupts him, a bit of disappointment arising onto her face. Hordak cannot have her looking disappointed, so he looks at the ship and clears his throat loudly.

“Hello, Darla.”

A dark red light begins to emit from the cracks between the panels of the ship.

“Voice not recognized,” A voice coming from the ship speaks, sounding very robotic yet proper. “There will be ten seconds before intruder protocol commences.”

“That will not be necessary, Darla. This is my lab partner, Hordak.” Entrapta looks up at the ship with her hands on her hips, and Hordak watches her in admiration.

The red light fades from the ship, and is replaced with a blue hue moments later.

“Greetings, princess Entrapta of Dryl.” The ship speaks again, the voice somehow sounding more relaxed than before despite it clearly being a product of artificial intelligence. “Introduce yourself, Entrapta’s partner.”

Hordak’s cheeks become warm when the ship refers to him as Entrapta’s partner. His pause causes Entrapta to look up at him expectantly as one of her pigtails gestures towards the ship, which he looks at once again.

“I am Hordak.” He states simply, unaware if that was enough of an introduction.

“Voice recognition initiating.” The audio of Hordak introducing himself can be heard quietly replaying from within the ship. “Voice recognition complete. Greetings Entrapta and Hordak.”

The main door of the ship lowers slowly, creating a ramp that touches the ground just a couple of feet in front of where Entrapta stood. She squeals once again, her pigtails reaching into the ship as she practically flings herself inside without her feet ever touching the ramp once.

Hordak lets out a small, content sigh as he reaches down and grabs the bags he had packed for both himself and Entrapta the night before. He had informed her of this trip a week in advance, but she still occupied herself with her research before today, as he knew she would do. She packed a backpack, but he figured he'd pack the necessities for her just in case she overlooked anything aside from the tools she always carried on her. He walks up the ramp and into the ship, looking around as Entrapta swings herself across the entirety of the ship by her hair.

“Darla looks the same as she did when I saw her last, not that I expected Adora to make any modifications to her.” Entrapta states, touching down on her feet in front of the vessel’s control panel, surveying the many buttons and screens with her hands on her hips. Hordak touches a panel that closes the door behind him, sets their bags beside the door and approaches Entrapta, smiling as he sees her looking so confident within her element.

Hordak speaks confidently. “We have seventy-two hours, and while I do have a destination in mind, we do not have to go there immediately. I thought you would enjoy having control of the ship for the first part of our trip.”

Entrapta’s eyes begin to twinkle again as she brushes both of her hands over the control panel in awe. “You want me to pilot the ship?”

“Of course! While I am not new to space travel, you know Darla better than I do.” Hordak cannot keep the smile off of his lips. He knew he could pilot this ship if he had to, but he eagerly anticipated watching the excitement overtake Entrapta as she drove them into space. He wanted to listen to her ramble about the first one’s tech within the ship and how it worked. He wanted this trip to be something she would enjoy, and so far he felt like he was doing a good job of that.

“Darla, prepare for space travel!” Entrapta yells suddenly as one of her pigtails wraps around Hordak’s torso and pushes him into the metal throne in the center of the room. He allows his clawes to comb through her hair as it unravels from him, and his gaze follows the purple tendrils to see Entrapta pressing buttons with both her hands and her hair as holographic screens begin appearing in front of her. She works so eagerly yet with such precision, and he adores this about her.

“Preparing systems for interstellar travel.” Darla speaks, and soon enough the ship is rising off of the ground as Entrapta steers the two lab partners into space.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~time for things to get steamy~

Some hours passed by, and Hordak finally managed to convince Entrapta to stop frantically steering the ship in various directions. She wanted to see so many things, to go so many places that she had never been before. He was delighted at the thought of accompanying her on those adventures, but had started to get nauseous with her changing their course so often. He asked her to plan out their destination on the map before they set out again.

As her initial excitement became more manageable, Entrapta realized this idea was much more practical, and as such it didn’t bother her. She now sits on a chair made by her pigtails, looking through a 3D holographic map of their galaxy, trying to decide where to go. There are so many places they could go, so many things she had yet to see and collect data on. This elates her.

Hordak stands from the chair, his headache finally subsiding as they float idly in space. He walks up beside Entrapta and brushes the control panel with his claws, having kept some distance from Entrapta before now as to not get in her way.

“So this is Darla…” He murmurs as his eyebrows raise curiously.

“That is correct,” Entrapta says, not looking away from the map in front of her. “Although you were introduced to her not too long ago, so I assumed you were still aware of that.”

Hordak smirks mischievously, reveling at the thought of teasing his princess. “I am aware that this is Darla now. But before today, I had been led to believe that Darla was a person.”

“You know I name all of my bots,” Entrapta is clearly confused. “What made you think Darla had to be a person?”

“I once overheard some chit-chat between Adora, Glimmer and Catra involving you.” Entrapta glances up at him, the thought of them discussing her clearly piquing her interest, but she quickly returns her gaze back to the map. “Adora mentioned to Catra that she was fairly convinced that you had some sexual experiences with Darla while on your journey to rescue Glimmer from Horde Prime.”

Entrapta looks directly at Hordak while raising an eyebrow at that comment. “She thought I had sexual contact with Darla?” She cackles brightly, this question only piquing Hordak’s interest even further. “Darla isn’t designed for sexual intercourse, at least not as far as I can tell. While she is quite a beautiful and complex piece of first one’s tech, I do not find her to be sexually attractive.”

“Very well. If you do not find machinery to be sexually attractive-”

“I never said that!” Entrapta cuts him off without hesitation, and Hordak clears his throat and pauses to rephrase his question.

“If you do not desire to have sexual intercourse with Darla, is it perhaps that this process of making discoveries and collecting data stimulates you sexually in some way?”

Entrapta ponders this while looking up at the ceiling, one of her tendrils of hair taps a button on the control panel that makes the holographic map dissipate into thin air. “I do not believe that to be correct. While I do get overly excited by first one’s tech, I do not believe that my sexual arousal has ever been as a result of new discoveries. It usually came about when I was trying to go to sleep, and it didn’t come about often. I’d say it was about once every five weeks.”

Hordak nods and listens intently to Entrapta, finding every bit of information he learns about her to be as interesting as the last.

“But around the time when I was first introduced to Darla, I was sexually aroused for reasons that weren’t just my biological desires.”

“Is that so?” Hordak leans his lower back against the side of the control panel, raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck as he awaits her explanation.

“Upon doing some research, I found that it was natural for me to have more sexual desires after having had a very pleasant sexual experience with you in your inner sanctum.” Hordak’s cheeks begin to blush a light shade of pink, and he nods timidly for her to continue.

“When I was on beast island, there was no time for me to think about, much less act on my newly developed sexual desires.” Hordak growls quietly to himself, the idea of Entrapta fighting for her life on beast island unbeknownst to him sent a shock of rage through him every time it crossed his mind. Once again, he thanked her bravery and intelligence for getting her out of there safely.

“But once I was rescued, it was all that was on my mind.” Entrapta pauses, trying to collect her thoughts, but then she sits up suddenly. “Not just our sexual intercourse! You… You were all that was on my mind. I knew you were still out there, that I’d go through a thousand clones just to find you and bring you home.” Entrapta looks into his eyes, and that endearing, sheepish smirk of hers forms on her lips and sets his cheeks ablaze.

“Anyway, when I took the chance to be alone with Darla I was mostly wanting to make some modifications without anyone objecting to me doing so. First one’s tech is brilliant, but the mechanics of an entire ship like this one simply needed to be updated due to its age. It’s only natural for technology to advance over time, you know.”

“So I was… I was, erm...” Entrapta begins to look around the room as if she was searching for the right words to use. “It’d be easier if I were to show you.” She states, looking at Hordak for approval.

“I-if you’d like to,” Hordak uses his hand to cover his face a little bit, acting as if he is rubbing his cheek when he is really testing to see if his face was actually as hot as it felt. “If you’d like to show me, I would be interested to see..” His voice trails off, and he decides it best to leave it at that.

Entrapta rises from her seat and makes her way across the room, over to a panel in the wall to the right of the throne. She pulls out one of her hex drivers and begins to unscrew the panel from the wall, getting it loose with ease and setting it off to the side. She then turns her back to a space that is occupied by beams and stray wires. She is very attentive to how she is standing, clearly trying to replicate what she had been doing as accurately as she could. She bends her right knee up and positions her foot on a beam, while her left foot is on another beam closer to the ground in the opposite direction. Her hands are fiddling with some connected wires, and one of her pigtails reaches up and wraps itself around a beam about five feet above her head.

Her loose pigtail pulls her welding mask over her face just before she starts to speak again. “I was taking the time to look through the ship to see everything I was working with. Eventually I opened all of these panels and investigated everything, but this was only the second panel I had opened.” Hordak became less flustered as Entrapta began to talk about her work again. He strolled over to perch himself on the armrest of the chair, facing Entrapta and watching her intently as she reenacted the scene.

“Ever since you became my lab partner, I’ve found that doing research has never felt the same without you. So when you were gone, I always imagined you were with me whenever I was working.” Hordak smiles as his cheeks become warm once again, but in a more delightful way this time.

“At some point I wanted to lean back to get a better look at something, but then this happened.” Entrapta leans back, but only moves a few inches before her pigtail that is wrapped around the beam at the top of the space stops her from moving back any further.

“I was really only using my hair to ensure that I was stable when entering this space. I didn’t want any of the old structure falling apart on me if I applied weight to it.” Entrapta’s hair begins to tie itself up around the pole, making some kind of a knot around it. “I realized that this was a bit of a compromising position, and at first I imagined having to call you for help, and you coming over to untangle me from this mess I had gotten myself into.”

“Of course I can get myself out of this predicament on my own.” She quickly unknots her hair, before knotting it around the beam once again. “But when I think about you, logic seems to slip my mind more often than usual.”

“My mind began to wander at some point, and I became keenly aware that this was the first time I had been alone since I was sent to beast island.” Entrapta’s loose pigtail began to weave around herself after she said this. Hordak is perplexed, that is until he sees the violet tendrils unbuttoning her coveralls and slowly sliding the garment down off of her body.

“I figured now was as good a time as ever to relieve the tension that had been building up within me for some time.” A strand of hair lifts her mask up from her face again, revealing her cheeks which are flushed pink. Her gaze moves between him the ground timidly as Hordak observes her undressing her bottom half.

Once the garment is off of her, Entrapta kicks the overalls across the floor and they settle right beside Hordak’s feet. He finds himself entranced at the sight of her figure. Her skin looks so soft, from her tiny shoulders to her chubby thighs. He wants to feel how soft she is the instant he sees her like this.

Entrapta’s hair reaches into one of her many pockets and pulls out something Hordak has never seen before. It was a quaint black bag made of velvet that is visibly weighed down by the contents within. “Eventually my fantasy became less about you helping me out of this position and more about you taking advantage of it.” Entrapta’s cheeks become crimson as her hair pulls a phallic object out of the bag. A blue and white silicon model of Hordak’s penis is now being held in front of her, and Hordak frantically looks back and forth from her to it in apparent shock.

“After we had sex that day in the Fright Zone, I knew we were not going to speak about it again until after the portal was complete. So, I made this to satisfy myself for the time.” Entrapta explains sheepishly.

“How is it so..?”

“Accurate?” She laughs and looks up above her. “The morning after we had sexual intercourse, you seemed to be dreaming about me. You kept saying my name, and I noticed your phallus had become erect again. So I took the opportunity to take some measurements... for scientific purposes, of course! I was curious to see how the anatomy of your species compared to that of Etherians.”

“I compared the model to some statistics I found online. If it interests you, yours is larger than the average Etherian’s when erect. It has a similar shape, but there are some distinct ridges on the sides of yours whereas Etherian penises are more smooth.”

Hordak has grown used to his face feeling like it is on fire at this point.

“Are you meaning to tell me that you have a three dimensional model of my phallus stored in your database?”

“Yup!” Entrapta pulls her data pad out and types on it for a mere moment before turning it to him and showing him a projection of his own penis. “Ta-da!”

Hordak considers questioning her as to why she has this model so easily accessible, but decides to save that question for another time when she continues speaking.

“I intentionally did not make my toy one hundred percent accurate. I didn’t want to replace you, I just wanted something that reminded me of you. Hence the lack of the previously mentioned ridges, and the fact that I didn’t make this model self warming or anything like that.” Hordak feels himself becoming aroused as he watches Entrapta’s gloved fingers touch and examine the toy shaped like his own genitals. “After our sexual encounter I did not find as much pleasure in thinking of having sex with bots, or anything else for that matter.”

Entrapta looks down at her half naked body, and then looks back up at Hordak. “I’m sure you can see where this is going at this point.” She says matter of factly, her hair waving the dildo around nonchalantly as if it was normal for her to be holding it in front of him.

There was a long silence between the two of them. Hordak did not want her to stop her demonstration, but he also did not want to pressure her to continue with it. He figured she would not have interest in having sexual intercourse with him while her mind was occupied by the vastness of space. Yet he couldn’t get himself to ask her to stop, so he kept his mouth shut, knowing that if he opened it he’d ask her to continue.

Entrapta’s gaze travels up and down Hordak’s body, examining him delightfully. She notices his cheeks blushing as if they were set ablaze, and his fingers nervously tugging at his gown as he gazes at her. She loves the way she felt when he gazed at her so intently. Upon the second time looking him over, her eyes noticed a bulge below his torso, and she quickly became aware of why there was silence between them.

Entrapta’s gaze meets Hordak’s, “Would you like me to continue my demonstration?” She asks this so innocently, despite it being anything but innocent.

Hordak wishes she hadn’t asked that. He wishes she did not tempt him when she could’ve just stopped. “Only if you want to.” He manages to mumble, feeling his heart pound in his chest as he finds his eyes wandering back and forth. He is looking from the toy to her pelvis, and then back again, imagining it pleasing her like she claims it has.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to.” She states matter of factly, before moving her hands down and sliding her white cotton panties down her thighs. She slides the panties entirely off of the leg that was bent before placing her foot back up on the beam, and allows the panties to fall to her other ankle without kicking them away like she did with her coveralls.

Hordak realizes in this moment how perfectly sexual this position is. Her labia is naturally spread apart by the fact that one of her legs is up while the other is on the floor in the opposite direction. He is able to see her more than he ever has before, and takes a mental note of how attractive it is to have her genitalia spread apart for his viewing. He can tell that she is a bit aroused, but nothing like he has seen in the past. He wants to kneel before her and make her moan and tremble for him. He almost pushes himself up from his seat, but stops short once Entrapta lifts the toy to her mouth and runs her tongue along the tip.

Hordak’s knees buckle at the sight of Entrapta licking the toy and he lets out a stifled groan, unable to help himself from imagining her tongue on him instead. Her hair wraps around the base of the toy, and she moves her hands to remove her gloves, tossing them over by her coveralls. She looks into his eyes and grins before tapping the base of the toy, which causes a humming noise to reverberate from it. Hordak is perplexed by this, and watches closely as she presses the tip of the toy, slick with her own saliva, up against her clitoris.

All at once Entrapta’s eyes fall closed, her head tilts back, and she lets out a moan that sends a shock of pleasure directly to Hordak’s groin. But something puzzles him. Is it truly possible that Entrapta was this aroused simply from the toy touching her? He watches her face as she ever so slightly moves the toy, listens to her rolling moans and concludes that it can’t simply be touching her. He watches the toy intently, wondering what the humming noise is caused by, but soon notices how her labia majora is quivering around where the toy is touching. Fascinating, the toy was vibrating.

As Entrapta continues to pleasure herself, her body begins to twitch and shudder involuntarily, causing her left foot to slip off of the beam momentarily. She puts her foot back in place as her hair separates into two strands that wrap themselves around each of her feet, securing them to the beams. Hordak notes that she could simply move herself to a more comfortable position, but realizes that this wouldn’t fit the fantasy she had described to him earlier. He finds himself very aroused by the fact that she so desperately wants him to please her in this position.

Entrapta moans something very quietly as she begins to move the toy back and forth over her clitoris. It takes a moment for Hordak to realize what she said, but as soon as he recognises it he smirks as his gaze moves up to her flushed face.

“Hmmm?” He hums expectantly, causing Entrapta’s eyes to flutter open and her body to momentarily freeze as she gazes at him. Had she forgotten he was watching her? She must be really involved in this fantasy of hers. Her eyes fall closed again, her lips part as if they want to say something, but she hesitates out of embarrassment.

“H-... Hordak!” She repeats his name louder this time, her hair repositioning the toy to face her from the opposite direction. She begins rubbing the tip up and down across her entrance, and Hordak stifles another groan as he imagines himself holding back from filling her with himself. She moans his name again, the second of many times as her moans seem to mostly become his name from this point forward. Hordak falls to his knees beside the chair he was once sat on, unable to control his body as his penis throbs, begging for attention. He doesn’t dare touch it, for he knows he would ejaculate too soon after holding back on himself for this long. 

When Entrapta pushes the toy into herself, her whole body tenses up, especially her hair that is holding her into place. She only inserts the tip into herself before slowly pulling it out and inserting it again, drawing a low moan from herself as she inserts more length this time. She continues this pattern, inserting more and more each time she pushes it back in, moaning every time it enters her again. Hordak realizes that this experience has opened his eyes to more ways that he can give Entrapta pleasure. He notes that entering her in this way must be more pleasurable than sliding the majority of his length into her right off the bat.

Hordak’s hands involuntarily place themselves on the floor in front of him. He is drawn to her, drawn to the sight of seeing her playing with herself as she moans his name again and again. He begins to crawl across the floor, feeling a bit ashamed at the fact that this princess can make him do such pitiful things. But being under her control arouses him furiously, the embarrassment of crawling on all fours to her drives him wild. 

As he arrives in front of her, Hordak allows his limbs to collapse under him as he watches her being penetrated up close. He struggles to keep himself quiet, wanting to spend a minute watching her and listening to her before she notices him there. Usually she is keenly aware of everyone’s presence around her, but playing with herself seems to be distracting her greatly. Hordak brings himself up to his knees and moves to where he is between her legs. She doesn’t notice. He expects her hair to begin tangling around him and pulling him in, but instead she continues pushing the toy in and out of herself. A hint of jealousy rises within him as he allows himself to lean in and plant a gentle kiss on her inner thigh.

Entrapta’s leg twitches slightly, and she looks down at him while her hair swiftly pulls the toy out of herself. Without much hesitation her hair reaches out and begins to wrap itself around his biceps. Had she known he was there the whole time? Hordak realizes this did not matter as her hair begins pulling him in closer, the sight and smell of her wet arousal making him hunger for a taste of her.

Despite his body begging for him to give in, Hordak resists the pull of her hair as his face is just inches away from her wetness. “Not yet,” Entrapta stops pulling him in as soon as he mumbles this, her hair loosening its grip on him as her eyes begin searching him for an answer as to why he is hesitating.

“I want you to tell me what you want from me.” Hordak speaks quietly with a devilish smirk.

“I… want you to stimulate me with your mouth.” Entrapta states matter of factly with a confused expression on her face.

“I am aware of that,” Hordak chuckles a little before looking up and meeting Entrapta’s gaze. “I want you to tell me exactly what you want me to do. I want you to tell me what you were thinking about while you were stimulating yourself.”

Entrapta bites her bottom lip, looking at the toy still held by her hair as she tries to figure out what Hordak is wanting from her. Hordak remembers that Entrapta has some difficulty with communication. “However, if you cannot find the words-”

“I want your face between my thighs!” Entrapta blurts out, her face becoming the reddest he’s ever seen as she shuts her eyes tightly. “I want to hear you say my name in the way that makes my pelvis all warm and tingly! I want you to kiss my vulva! I want you to lick my labia! I want you to suck on my clitoris!” Her eyes open again, looking down at him timidly, her gaze faltering as if it is too much to look at him while she admits all of this.

“I want you to give me sexual pleasure, Hordak. You know exactly how to please me…” Her voice trails off and she looks to the ground beside him, almost as if she’s anticipating rejection from him.

“Oh, Entrapta…” Hordak breathes out as he leans in and allows his tongue to stroke her from her entrance all the way up and over her clitoris. 

Entrapta’s legs shudder as she gasps, her thighs squishing Hordak’s face as her body tenses up from pleasure. Hordak places his hands on her inner thighs and pushes them apart, and Entrapta’s hair moves to wrap around her knees and hold them in place. His gaze looks up to the toy she is still in possession of and he reaches up to take it from her.

“You won’t be needing this anymore,” He murmurs, causing Entrapta to moan softly at the cooling sensation of his breath. She nods once, her hair unraveling from the toy as he takes it from her and sets it off to the side. That tendril of hair reaches towards him and wraps itself around his throat, and Hordak is unable to hold himself back once she takes control of him in this way.

He leans in and allows her wetness to press against his face, finding her clitoris with ease and sucking on it, allowing it to fall from his lips before finding it again and repeating the action. Entrapta continues moaning as her hands fly to his hair to grab it and hold him in place, ensuring that he won’t stop pleasing her again. He feels her hair tighten its grip on both his arms and neck. He loves it when she takes control of him like this, and he especially loves the feeling of his airways being restricted by her hair. To think that a ruler such as himself would be so aroused by a young woman using his body for her own pleasure. He was hypnotized by pleasing her, by causing her to moan and tremble and experience the sexual pleasure she had been desiring. He was so lost that he didn’t notice her hair reach down until it began to stroke his overly aroused cock.

He moaned into her, causing her to yelp with pleasure as his vocal cords created a vibrating sensation. She continued teasing his cock, running the end of her hair up and down and all around the bulge as he continued moaning against her. His tongue drew circles around her clitoris now, and he shoved thoughts of getting up and plunging himself into her to the back of his mind. He wanted to draw out this experience, he wanted her to ask for him to enter her so that he knew she was ready. So he settled on allowing his tongue to slide into her entrance despite his libido practically crying out to him in anguish.

He pushed his long tongue in and out of her slowly, reveling in the feeling of how soft and wet she was inside. He felt her insides begin to tighten around the shape of it as he continued, eventually finding a rhythm that made her moan with every movement he made. One of his hands reached up under her shirt, grabbing onto the soft side of her belly which caused her to giggle a bit between moans. His other hand moved to the side of his own face, and he used two of his fingers to begin stimulating her clitoris at the same time.

Entrapta was in another galaxy. One where she couldn’t think of anything other than the immense pleasure she was feeling in this moment. She couldn’t focus, not even on her hair which now remained motionless against Hordak’s member. Each time his tongue exited her insides, she had an immense desire for it to be inside of her again. Each time it entered her, a jolt of pleasure was sent through her entire body. This was all accentuated by Hordak rubbing tiny circles over her clitoris. She felt her body tense up, the more this continued the more she could feel Hordak’s tongue inside of her. It felt like it was filling her up more and more over time, almost as if it was growing larger, or her insides were shrinking around it. She gripped his hair tightly between her fingers as she felt herself reaching her climax. She practically yelled his name as she came closer and closer to her breaking point.

Hordak loved experiencing her orgasm up close. The way her whole body tensed up, the way her voice became all high pitched in ecstasy. It delighted him greatly. He kept his tongue deep inside of her as she squeezed down on it, moaning into her once again at the sensation of her pulling on his hair. Soon enough she relaxed, her insides somehow becoming softer than he thought possible. As the waves of pleasure rolled over her, Entrapta’s body relaxed as her hands slowly released his hair, and her hair began to fall loosely from its hold on him and herself.

Hordak grinned proudly as he moved up to kiss her vulva, trailing a few more kisses along her inner thigh as he took the time to appreciate her perfectly curvy figure. She gasped with each kiss. He then realized that her legs were trembling and brought himself to his feet while wiping his mouth with his forearm. He licked his lips, delighted by the taste of her arousal as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up off of her feet and into his arms. Her panties fall off of her ankle and land on the floor beside them.

“Was that to your liking?” He asks her while cradling her. She rests her cheek to his chest while breathing slowly, her hair coming back to life and wrapping around his torso lovingly.

“It was amazing,” Entrapta mumbles, her eyes finally opening and looking up at him. He feels his heart skip a beat when he sees the lust in her eyes, a look he was always caught off guard by because it was so abnormal coming from her. Her eyelids droop, almost as if she was tired, but the small smile on her lips and the way she maintained eye contact with him at times like this set his heart and loins ablaze.

One of the strands of hair that wrapped around his torso slowly moves down and begins to slide around his pelvis, not quite touching his genitals but instead teasing the area around them. He feels another strand wrap around his thigh, and now his own knees begin to tremble despite his efforts to stop them.

“You do not have to worry about me..” Hordak manages to say despite everything within him wanting her to continue.

“But I want to worry about you,” Entrapta gives Hordak what he desires and allows some of her hair to wrap itself around his penis through his gown. Hordak stumbles, moaning loudly as he feels himself twitch against the grip of her hair. As he regains his footing Entrapta takes the opportunity to hop out of his arms and stands in front of him, examining his pelvis thoroughly.

“You are very clearly aroused, so what is the reason for your hesitation?” She inquires curiously, reaching her hand out and grabbing him, causing him to gasp and groan as her touch sends electricity through him.

“I’ve also observed that my genitalia becomes highly sensitive after I orgasm.” Entapta adds as she gingerly runs her thumb up and around his tip. “As such, I’ve been wanting to experiment with having you penetrate me post-orgasm.”

This is all of the approval Hordak needs to give in to his desires. He grabs Entrapta by the waist and brings her up over his shoulder, wrapping his arms around her thighs as he walks her towards the front of the ship.

“Fascinating, you do realize you’ve become very confident all of a sudden.”

Hordak does not respond as he reaches the front of the ship. He sets Entrapta down to where she is sitting on the edge of the ship’s control panel. He takes one hand and uses his fingers to lift her chin, kissing her lips without hesitation and hungrily nibbling at her bottom lip as he kisses her more. His hands both slide under her shirt and up her belly, lifting the garment up until he runs into a bit of difficulty removing the fabric from her breasts. 

“The bra is built in,” Entrapta mumbles against his lips before he moves back a bit, watching as tendrils of her hair slide up her shirt and help him remove the garment. She lifts her arms up as the shirt rises up and over her head, and his gaze travels past her breasts and to her chubby belly before moving back up to her breasts again. After some previous testing, he has concluded that the softest part of Entrapta’s body is indeed her breasts. His hands instinctively move to cup them, he is always gentle and keenly aware of his claws, putting in extra effort to ensure that he doesn’t poke her breasts as he caresses them.

Entrapta grins at his infatuation with her breasts. She has always been curious as to what draws people to them so much. She lets herself naturally moan as he begins to caress them, letting out soft gasps of pleasure as he carefully pinches one of her nipples between his fingertips. She allows her hair to fall to the ground and slip up under his gown, slowly pulling it up and revealing his naked body underneath. For sexual purposes, it is very practical that clones do not wear any underwear beneath their gowns. His erect penis is revealed to her as soon as she lifts the garment above his pelvis, and she feels a wave of pleasure between her legs at the thought of it being inside of her again. As the gown reaches his underarms, Hordak reluctantly removes his hands from her breasts before lifting his arms up and allowing the princess to fully undress him. 

Entrapta blindly tosses the gown behind Hordak as she closes her eyes and leans up for another kiss. Soon they are once again making out, allowing their tongues to explore one another as they moan into each other’s mouths. Hordak takes to caressing Entrapta’s breasts once again, while she allows her hands to roam freely all over every inch of his body that is accessible to her. Eventually her hand brushes across his erection once more, and he shudders at the contact, pulling away from her lips and moving his hands down to grab her waist.

In a swift motion Hordak flips Entrapta over, bending her over the portion of the control panel she had been seated upon. He takes in the sight of her bare back and bottom in front of him, realizing now what the online sources he read were talking about when they described how appealing this point of view was. But what he hadn’t taken into consideration was the height difference between the two of them. Even when standing on her feet, Hordak’s penis was hanging over a foot above Entrapta, and he found himself struggling to find a solution to this.

Entrapta gazes out of the window into the vastness of space. She sees stars in the distance, noticing some that look closer now than they ever could when looking into the sky above Etheria. She also sees planets, and is able to make out the color of them from this distance. She is in awe as she presses her hands against the glass, moving closer to the window and allowing her breasts to push up against the glass as well.

“Still infatuated by the stars, princess?” Hordak can’t help but smile as he sees the reflection of her twinkling eyes in the window. Entrapta snaps out of her dazed expression and is aware of their current position once again.

“Yes, however I am still interested in continuing our current activities.” She says without taking her eyes off of the scene in front of her. She simply spreads her legs apart, anticipating him continuing forward with their sexual intercourse.

Hordak took the pause to come up with a solution for their predicament. He allows his hands to brush over her butt before sliding them around to the front of her pelvis. He then lifts her off of the ground slowly, to Entrapta’s surprise, being careful to lift her up and around his erection before pulling her towards himself.

“Is this position still comfortable?” Hordak asks as he brings her wetness down onto his cock, slowly rocking his hips back and forth as their genitals rub against one another.

“This position is… rather alluring.” Entrapta admits as her hair moves to stabilize herself by resting against the control panel that is now below her.

Hordak continues rocking his hips back and forth, the sensation taking over him and making his body almost unable to stop due to the pleasure. As Entrapta begins to hold herself up he allows one of his hands to shift and push his erection upward, allowing more of her wetness to rub up against him as he teases them both. He continues this action for a short amount of time, drawing moans from the both of them before Entrapta begins to get antsy.

“Penetrate me already.”

He does not hesitate to give into her command, pushing his cock up with his hand before leaning into her, inserting a bit more of his length than he intended to. They both moan, and he moves his hands to grip her hips firmly before he slowly begins thrusting in and out of her, introducing more length into her with every thrust.

Entrapta’s breath begins to fog the window in front of her as she continuously moans. Hordak is using every bit of willpower to control his body and stop himself from ejaculating prematurely. He continues pushing more and more of his length inside of her, biting down on his bottom lip as her body naturally begins to tighten around him.

After about a minute, Entrapta abruptly lets out a very loud moan unlike Hordak has never heard before. He pauses his thrusts and looks at the window in an attempt to make out her expression in her foggy reflection, trying to gauge whether this was a reaction to pleasure or pain.

“It seems that you are able to penetrate me more deeply from this position,” Entrapta notes with a shaky voice.

Hordak had read about this online as well. “Does it feel pleasurable?” He asks hastily.

“Yes.” Entrapta states, one of her pigtails reaching behind her to wrap itself around Hordak’s waist. “I can feel stimulation on parts of me that have never been stimulated before, please keep doing that.”

Her hair pulls him against her, plunging his cock deep inside of her again as the both of them moan out in unison. Hordak tries to regain control, not wanting to reach his climax too quickly after she had discovered a new way to pleasure herself. But it was no use, Entrapta took control of his body and was now using it to satisfy herself, and eventually he just focused on getting used to her rhythm while trying his best to hold himself back. He leans forward and bites down on her shoulder, releasing his bite soon after out of fear of breaking her skin. He is trembling uncontrollably now, trying to focus on so many things at once makes it harder to ignore the pressure building up within him.

“You’re going to make me ejaculate,” He grunts into her ear as she continues pulling him in and out of herself, each time he enters her there is a slapping sound of his pelvis ramming into her glutes.

“Move your hips with me this time.” She commands him as she pulls everything but his tip out of her. 

Hordak breathes for a moment, regaining himself before moving back to stand upright once again. She pulls him in suddenly, and he thrusts his hips forward as he feels the entirety of his erection enter her. She is so warm and wet, and he feels her squeeze down on him as he is fully inside. He moans her name and closes his eyes, knowing he cannot hold back any longer.

Entrapta cries out in pleasure and fumbles, her hair losing its positioning and her body beginning to fall. Hordak acts quickly and wraps one of his arms around her, just below her breasts. He releases his ejaculate into her, feeling it fill her up while being so deep inside of her. Entrapta allows herself to relax, her insides loosening from around him almost as if she had tightened them intentionally.

They stay like this for a short while, panting and enjoying the waves of pleasure washing over them with his cock still deep inside of her. Eventually Hordak eases himself out, and Entrapta’s hair falls to the ground to steady herself as Hordak lowers her to stand on her own again.

“Wow,” is all Entrapta manages to say as she attempts to lower her feet to the floor. Her legs are trembling furiously, and upon applying the slightest amount of weight to them they collapse from under her, leaving her hair to support her as she lowers herself to her knees. Hordak elects to join her, clumsily collapsing to the ground and leaning his shoulder against the cool metal wall of the ship. He breathes in and out slowly, reaching forward and brushing his fingers through one of Entrapta’s pigtails. She looks up at him and crawls over to him as he opens his arms, her hair wrapping around him and pulling her into his embrace. She rests her cheek against his chest and lets out a satisfied sigh and she cuddles up to him, the two of them allowing their eyes to close as her hair wraps them both up like an elaborate blanket. 

Hordak kisses the top of her head before leaning back, allowing himself to doze off to the sound of her breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~fluffy time~

Hordak did not manage to sleep for long, half an hour passed at most before he opened his eyes to find Entrapta still clinging to him as the two of them sat naked inside of the spaceship.

He kissed her head once again before slowly standing up, struggling a bit against her hair’s hold on him until it loosened and slid off of him. Entrapta slowly slid down onto the ground, her hair folding into a makeshift pillow for herself as she hummed something under her breath and settled back into her deep sleep. 

Hordak walked over to his disregarded gown and used the fabric to clean his genitalia of their bodily fluids. He then walked over to Entrapta once again, kneeling beside her and using a different part of the garment to clean her off as much as he could without disturbing her sleep. His ejaculate was dripping from her, and he silently thanked himself for convincing her to get an IUD after he realized she loved having him finish inside of her so much. He had no idea if he could even impregnate an Etherian, but he did not want to risk getting her pregnant until she was ready for it. Besides, the two of them currently had a lot to keep up with between Imp and Wrong Hordak when they were at her castle.

Despite it being soiled, Hordak folded up his gown and placed it on the ground beside their bags. He unzipped the black bag in front of him and pulled out another of the exact same gown, of which he packed five, just in case. He dressed himself before gathering Entrapta’s discarded clothes and setting out some fresh clothes beside her as she slept. He was very glad to see her resting for once. He then moved to the control panel of the ship, pulling up the map of the galaxy and setting their destination to the place he had been wanting to show Entrapta before setting out on this journey.

“Darla,” He speaks quietly, hoping the ship can hear him so that he doesn’t have to risk awaking Entrapta. “Prepare the route for…”

~

Entrapta wakes up to the sensation of Hordak running his fingers through her hair. She sits up slowly, yawning and rubbing her eyes before looking up at him. Her chest feels warm and fuzzy as she watches him lift her hair to his lips and kiss it gently.

“Hey, Hordak…” She says sleepily, wrapping her hair around his hand and pulling him towards herself. He hugs her naked body close to him and she breathes in his comforting scent.

“We’ve reached my destination.” Hordak mumbles into her ear, prompting Entrapta to eagerly jump up and look out of the window of the ship excitedly.

When she was in space, Entrapta had been entranced by the sight of stars every which way she looked. But it was nothing like this. Hordak had brought her to the middle of a constellation, the memory of this part of the galaxy had stuck with him ever since he first saw it. Somehow, the stars in this part of the universe make up a stunning cosmic rainbow. There are many different colors and sizes, and the stars feel so close that you could almost touch them, despite the fact that the ship maintained a safe distance away from them all.

Hordak watched the reflection of the stars in Entrapta’s eyes as she gazed at them in awe. She slowly walked towards the front of the ship, the breath escaping her lungs as she lets out an excited squeal of happiness. Hordak watches her for a short while, enjoying every second of her looking so joyful.

“Would you like to see them up close?” He asks, gesturing to her space suit that he laid out on the throne after spending some time locating it.

Entrapta’s hair lifts her body off of the floor. She curls up into a ball of excitement at the suggestion of venturing into space.

“YES!” She screams, leaping over to the pile of clothes Hordak set out and hastily dressing herself. “This is going to be amazing! I have never seen anything like this. The infinite possibilities of space never cease to astound me!” Entrapta rambles as she stumbles around the area while trying to get her head and pigtails through the hole in her shirt.

Hordak chuckles as she excitedly throws herself across the room and onto the chair where her spacesuit resides. She quickly gets herself into it, fastening a lot of things and pulling her pigtails through the holes in her helmet before running over and pulling out some ropes from inside of the ship. She ties one around a loop in her space suit before tying another around Hordak’s waist. She then instantly turns to the ship’s hatch.

“Darla, open the-”

Hordak grabs Entrapta’s wrist tightly. “You need to be more careful!” He barks, causing her to look back at him. The excited grin begins to fade from her lips, and he sighs before releasing his grip. “Please ensure that your suit is attached properly, I do not want you to go out there and die due to a miscalculation during your excitement.”

“Oh there’s no need to worry about that, I built the suit myself you know.” Entrapta states, double checking everything just to ease Hordak’s worries. 

She looks up at him and her eyes widen, “But there is something I managed to forget, hold on.” She rushes over to her backpack and reaches inside, pulling out a black space helmet that she designed for Hordak. “Ta-daaa!”

Hordak cocks his head to the side as he glances from her to the helmet. “I appreciate the gesture,” He states with a bit of uncertainty. “But I do not need a helmet, for my ability to breathe is only used for communication.”

“I know that, silly!” Entrapta exclaims as she moves over to him and thrusts the helmet into his hands. “But I still want to be able to communicate with you out there. There are communication devices inside of the helmets, and this one should attach perfectly to your suit. Put it on!”

Hordak silently thanks himself for spending the time to put on his suit during the hours whilst she slept. He puts the helmet on, and the machinery naturally attaches to the collar of his suit and fits perfectly over his oddly shaped head. 

“Can you hear me?” Entrapta asks while pressing a button on the side of her helmet. He hears her voice all around him, smiling a bit as the excitement of their future ventures begins to show on her face again.

He momentarily struggles to find the button on his helmet, “I can hear you perfectly.” He states after pressing it, and she instantly turns to the hatch once again.

“Darla, open the hatch!”

The ship does exactly as it is told, and the hatch begins to descend, opening the vastness of space up to the two of them. Before the door fully opens, Entrapta throws herself out into space, cackling brightly as she floats off of the ground due to the lack of gravity.

She presses the button on the side of her helmet mid-laugh, “This is going to be thrilling!” She exclaims before turning towards him and reaching her hand out in his direction. “Aren’t you coming?”

He follows her as soon as she beckons him, grabbing her hand in his as she pulls them out into the open air. They float out into the universe together, and even Hordak is in awe of seeing the stars around him in every direction. In the past he had only seen these stars from behind a window on one of Horde Prime’s ships. Now he was amongst them alongside the love of his life, and he couldn’t be any happier.

Entrapta’s hand drifts away from Hordak’s as she allows herself to freely float while looking all around her. She is extremely beautiful in this moment, with her awestruck eyes gazing around her and the stars reflecting off of her helmet. Hordak smiles, unable to take his eyes off of her in the same way she is unable to take her eyes off of the stars.

“Hordak…” She says his name while pressing the button on the side of her helmet. She keeps the button pressed, disabling him from responding to her call before she continues. “This might just be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

A thought crosses Hordak’s mind, and he cannot keep the grin off of his lips. Instead of voicing it, he allows himself to grab the rope that is attached to her suit and pull her towards himself. He approaches her from behind and wraps his arms around her torso, bumping his helmet against hers as he leans in to get a good look at her adorable face.

She looks at him now, smiling as she feels his arms around her through her spacesuit. Tears form in her eyes as she grins uncontrollably. She places her arms over his and her hair reaches behind her and wraps around his whole body. 

She can see Hordak say something to her, but cannot make it out without him activating the communication device.

“You need to press the button,” she says to him, and he looks into her eyes, grins, and reaches his hand up to the side of his helmet.

“I love you, Entrapta.”

Entrapta feels tears streaming down her cheeks now, and her eyes close as she hears his words spoken all around her. They float like this, embracing one another amidst a beautiful rainbow of stars.

“I love you, too.” She says to him before opening her eyes, taking the time to look at the stars before them once again as she floats through space in her lover’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! At the very least, I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place at least six months after the end of season 5. I think it would take a lot for Adora to trust Hordak with Darla, and also for Hordak to have developed into the character he is in this story.


End file.
